The 64 seconds that made Mac and Stella
by X.Devils-Sweetheart.X
Summary: Eight seconds can change everything. It can make you, or break you. A small set of drabbles set in eight, eight second segments that tell the story of Mac and Stella. Expect, happiness, fluff and generally what you wouldn't normally expect from me.
1. Date

_Okay. 8 seconds can change everything - these are the 64 seconds that tell the story of Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera. This is going to be a set of 8 drabbles, based around 8 seconds that changed everything for Mac and Stella, and I shall post one a day over 8 days. (before you ask, yes, 8 is my favourite number). LOL. Anyway, enjoy. Reviews are love. _

* * *

**Prompt: Date**

He'd been planning it all day. Down to the last detail. But now that he was here – stood in front of her, his plans just seemed to slip away. Her green eyes scanned him, looking for a hint as to why he'd called her over. He tried to force the words out of his mouth but silence continued to rein.

"Listen, Mac, I need to get going" Stella started making to turn away.

It's now or never. Bite the bullet, Marine, Mac tells himself. "Stella do you want to go on a date?" he asked quickly before looking to her. Her eyes widened slightly in shock. It took a couple of what seemed the longest seconds of his life for Stella to answer.

"Sure" she grinned back before continuing to walk away.

"Straight after work then? At seven?" Mac called, trying not to let his relief, that she'd said yes, slip into his voice.

Stella looked back over her shoulder at him, her eyes alight with happiness. "I'll see you then, Mac"

"Yeah, I'll see you then" Mac said to himself. He couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips as he returned back to his office. He carefully set the alarm on his watch for seven. It'd taken him long enough to build up the courage to ask her out, he didn't want to ruin it all by being late.

* * *

_P.S - the "11 reasons Mac Taylor needs Stella Bonasera" for those who are interested shall be updated within the next couple days. Once I knuckle down and start work on the next chapter. _


	2. Kiss

_First of all, a big thank you to the people who reviewed the first chapter. And second, I know I may have Mac sound kind of soft in this, but I honestly think that this is how he'd handle the situation... and lastly, enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Prompt: Kiss**

His mom had always taught him to be a gentleman. To pull the chair out for a woman, and to move it back in when she sat down. To take the woman's coat and compliment her hair or her outfit at the same time. As he stood outside Stella Bonasera's apartment he noted he could not point out any faults. Her hair, as always was in those perfect cork-screw curls, stopping just past her shoulders. The dress she wore hugged her in all the right places and the deep, almost black, maroon brought out her olive skin tone. His eyes found hers as they stood there.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked softly. He respected her – he couldn't just intrude her personal space without asking permission first. And he was, after all, a gentleman like his mom had taught him to be. She smiled, giving a small nod in response. He gently brought his hand to her jaw-line, following it with the tips of his fingers before tilting her head up. He leaned down slightly, pressing his lips to hers. Relief surged through his veins as she responded back – the seconds lasting for what seemed like a blissful forever.


	3. Love

_Thanks again for the awesome reviews on the previous chapter, you guys are awesome. :) So, finally one where it's Stella's thoughts - I thought I was writing to much from Mac's POV to be honest. And last, sorry about the mini-biology lesson in this one, lol, it's probably because I should be doing my biology work... anyway, enjoy. _

* * *

**Prompt: Love**

It took a lot for Stella Bonasera to trust somebody. Especially men, and especially after Frankie. She always was afraid that if she let them close then they'd hurt her – just like everyone she'd ever trusted had done to her. Even with Mac, when she got the job at the lab – it'd taken her years before she fully trusted him, and even then it'd not been easy for him to earn her trust.

But now she wouldn't give up what they had for anything. She savoured both the good and the bad memories, and the times they'd saved each other from self-destruction. His touch gave her life – like it always had done.

Stella lifted her head from Mac's chest for a brief moment, before returning it back so that she could hear the gentle beating of his heart. The sound of his blood flowing into his heart, before being pumped back around his body, to supply oxygen to his cells, or to his lungs, to be oxygenated, seemed to comfort her somewhat.

"I trust you with my life, Mac Taylor" she said softly before letting her eyes close.

"I love you too, Stell" Mac sleepily replied, after mentally translating what she really meant.


	4. Lies

_Hey, thankies for the reviews on the last chapter. This one took me ages to think of what to write about o_O. Anyway, enjoy. :)_

* * *

**Promt: Lies**

It was a tiny white lie, wasn't it? It was for her own good? But then, as long as he'd known her, he'd known she hated surprises. Even at Christmas she didn't like not knowing or knowing that someone was keeping something from her – even if it was a good thing. Mac reasoned that she probably didn't like surprises because she'd had enough secrets kept from her in her childhood, in the foster system and by people she was supposed to be able to trust like Professor Papakota.

He respected her wishes; they kept no secrets and told no lies. They told each other if they had problems, as hard as it was – but it worked for them. Even if they knew what the other had brought them for Christmas, or their birthday, before the actual day – it didn't make the present any less appreciated. It didn't make either of them less grateful, or love the other person less. But then to be honest, since Mac had known Stella she'd only kept the truth from him once, and even then it was because she had to.

That's what made him feel even worse for lying to her. He'd promised never to lie to her. But he had to; he had to tell her that he was babysitting Lucy while Danny and Lindsay went out. In fact, he'd gotten them to cover – promising them both extra days holiday if they did. As he pointed out the ring he wanted, he was sure he'd done the right thing – he hoped. The green stone set in the ring made of gold seemed to reassure him. She was going to love it.


	5. Engagement

_Thankies for the reviews. And enjoy, sorry it's so short though... :)_

* * *

**Prompt: Engagement**

Mac held the box tightly in his pocket while he waited for the right moment. His nerves were getting the best of him, again. She smiled taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mac, why'd you ask me to the break-room? I mean, it's nice to grab a coffee here with you and all..." Stella asked curiously, Mac half listened as he tried to gather the nerve to speak.

"Marryme?" he asked quickly, slurring his words together. He knew that she'd understood as he drew the small blue velvet box, from the store that she loved so much, out of his pocket. Before opening it up for her to see the ring inside. The small smile on her face gave him the confidence boost he needed. "Remember, we met in the break-room – at the old lab – all those years ago" Mac paused as he saw her eyes start to water and her, consequently, blinking quickly so not to let the tears fall. "Will you, Stella Bonasera, do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

It took a couple of moments for Stella to compose herself before nodding. "Yes" she grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger.


	6. Dance

_First of all, sorry that I didn't update yesterday - I was busy with my Law work. o_O. Enjoy... :)_

* * *

**Prompt: Dance**

It was nothing big, just a small chapel near the lab. The service didn't even last more than an hour. They had just invited friends and some of Mac's family. Lindsay had been the most tearful, which had made Mac chuckle – especially since she'd been Stella's maid of honour.

The post-wedding celebrations hadn't been much either. Just simple, like them. Not wanting to make a fuss. They knew they loved each-other, and their friends and family already knew it, they didn't feel the need to declare it from the rooftops.

As Stella and Mac swayed together, in time with the music – she realised that it was perfect.


	7. Writers choice life

**Prompt: Writers choice (Life)**

Zeke Taylor stretched his newly moveable limbs – while clinging tightly onto his father's finger. His mother watched from the hospital bed, exhausted after being in labour with him for so long. But it'd been worth it. He'd been a whole month earlier than they'd expected him – Mac's eyes had grown to the size of saucers when he realised that Stella had gone into labour, but he'd jumped into action quickly, grabbing her hospital bag and driving her like a crazy man to the hospital. From what they'd seen he had his mothers eyes and his father's lips. His tiny hand gripped tighter onto Mac's finger causing the blood to stop flowing to the tip of it and with a small grin Mac looked to Stella.

"So when are we going to have our next one then?"


	8. Anniversary

_Well, it has come to the end of these short fics. I actually enjoyed writing these a lot. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this and added it to their fave's and story alerted it - You guys are the most awesome people ever. I will be doing more Smacked stories (like I could ever give them up), but they will be in December since I've signed up for NaNoWriMo (yes, I have a death wish. lol). Anyway, thanks again guys. Hope you enjoy this final one. :)

* * *

_

**Prompt: Anniversary**

Over the years they'd seen so many things. They'd watched their children learn how to walk and learn how to talk. They'd coached them on how to survive high school. They'd seen them off to university. Met all the boyfriends and girlfriends that came and went like fashion – until the permanent ones had been found. They'd been the one of the first people to know when one of their kids had got engaged. They'd certainly been the first ones to be told that they were going to have grandchildren.

Yeah, life had treated Stella Bonasera – now Taylor – and Mac Taylor well. They'd been blessed with a boy, and two lovely girls – all of which were now learning just how hard it was to be a parent. They held hands tightly as they watched their grandchildren run about the play park, moving from swing to slide in a matter of seconds. Yeah, life had treated them well – and they wouldn't change a single second of it.


End file.
